I Don't Hate Everything
by 3m0g33k
Summary: Francis and Louis get separated from Bill and Zoey, and Louis finds out what Francis DOESN'T hate. T for the slash pairing, a quick mention of being aroused, and brief language.


"Francis! Stop fooling around and get in here!" Louis frantically motioned for Francis to get inside the truck, where they could safely patch themselves up, restore their ammo, or anything else they needed to do without being bombarded by zombies. Zoey and Bill had gotten seperated from them earlier and having had no luck in finding them, Louis and Francis finally decided to fend for themselves. But to Louis' dismay, Francis was still not quite giving up on the search. He was still out shooting in the midst of the zombie hordes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't look at me like that Louis!" Francis ran towards the truck, shooting a few more zombies point blank in the head before jumping in and leaning against the side, panting slighlty. Louis quickly closed the door to the back of the truck, giving them a few moments of safety for the time being. He looked at Francis with a cross expression. "We decided we weren't going to look for them any longer! We were going to make it to the safe house and hope they were there. You never listen!" "I hate listening." "You hate EVERYTHING."

Francis looked up at Louis and straightened himself up. "Maybe I do.... maybe I don't." Louis raised an eyebrow in question at him. "Right now everything has gone to shit. I hate A LOT of stuff. But there's a couple things I don't hate." "Yeah, like what?" Francis paused in consideration for a second. "Well, for one, this" he gestured to the truck door, clearly meaning what was outside waiting for them. "And secondly... I don't hate.... this." Saying that he gestured to the openess around them, and mostly... at Louis.

"I don't quite get you Francis. I'm chalking it up to the hordes of zombies we've been fighting and the damage you've taken." Louis bent down to begin patching himself up, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Francis, who looked down at him with a slightly dazed, hungry expression on his face. "I think you get me loud and clear, buddy."

Francis let go of Louis' shoulder and Louis straightened up, looking into Francis' eyes. They still help that dazed, hungry expression, but also had want and confusion moddled within. Francis slowly pushed Louis against the wall of the truck and Louis didn't stop him -- though he didn't know why. As Francis put his weight onto Louis, he leaned forward and kissed him gruffly on the mouth. It couldn't even be described as a kiss, to Louis. It was more like.... well, he didn't know. It just felt like what was happening wasn't necessarily planned but not also necessarily spur of the moment either. Whether it was just spur of the moment or if this was something that was always destined to happen, Louis decided to go with it. Hell, he needed some love. All these dead, rotting zombies. All this boomer puke, and witch crying.... he needed some attention, and if it had to come from some gruff, tattooed man who claimed he hated everything, then so be it.

Francis had Louis' arms pinned, making the instinct to wrap his arms around his kissing partner impossible. Louis understood though. Francis didn't want this to be anything, were they to survive this. He just wanted some action, and that was what he was getting. So Louis continued to kiss him back, feeling Francis' gruff stubble on his face, getting oddly turned on by the feeling. He felt Francis' tongue prob at his lips, which gave way to it and let his tongue explore the cavity. He felt the slight excitement Francis was feeling against his leg. Most of all though, he felt confused. But he let Francis make out with him, and he continued to kiss back. He continued to pant along with Francis, continued to follow his tongue in and out of his mouth. He continued till he didn't think he could take it anymore.

And suddenly, as fast as it started, it stopped. Francis let go of him and straightened up, looking away from him. Louis sat there and watched as Francis used his first-aid kit, acting as if nothing had happened. After a few moments, Louis shook himself and followed suit, mind racing with confusing thoughts and feelings. When they were done, Francis finally faced him again.

"Ready to kill some fucking zombies?" Louis nodded, and with a newly aqquired force they both opened the door, running out with their guns raised.... leaving the scene of their awkward homosexuality behind.


End file.
